The Downfall of Overwatch
by Coopertroper
Summary: This is my take on the events leading up to the destruction of Overwatch's main headquarters. Rated M for graphic violence and strong language.


_(Morrisons story)_

The riots in Bern were horrible. Men, women and omics alike all called for Overwatch disbanded and him dismembered. After trying his hardest to control the riots, he gave in and began his way out of the enraged city. But as he left, a voice shouted something in an unintelligible and he felt a searing pain in his side. The bastard threw a hand-crafted shiv at him, which pierced his armour, strangely seeing as it was military grade. Deciding that retaliating was what the man wanted, Jack kept walking, head held high.

As he entered the headquarters of Overwatch, he was greeted by a cast of solemn faces. People who fought for Overwatch rarely smiled anymore, not after the countless rumours about them being corrupt spread like wildfire. Fareeha Amari rose from her chair to salute Jack, but he raised his hand to dismiss her, "Thanks, but it's unnecessary Soldier." Jack stated, which was followed by a wince, that only the Overwatch's resident doctor noticed. "Jack, you seem hurt, what seems to be the problem?" Angela Zielger asked her commander.

"Nothing much. Could I talk to you in private?" Jack asked the blonde Swiss woman, putting his hand over his wound.

"Why of course, we can talk while I'm treating your wounds." She said, leading him into her hospital ward. "Now, show me where it hurts," Zielger asked, as Jack removed his coat and blood stained shirt. "That seems like a nasty wound, but not the worst thing I've treated, it won't kill you, but witching it up will hurt," the doctor said which received a groan from Jack. "Look, Angela, I'm fine, honestly. Just give me some pain killers and I'll be on my way," Jack muttered getting him a glare from the kind-natured Doctor. "Not at all, you're not invincible. One of these wounds will be your last with that attitude." She warned him, and then began to clean his wounds. "Also, I have been working with Winston to make a serum that closes all major and minor wounds. So far, it merely just makes our specimens disappear in a cloud of black smoke, leaving a pile of ashes, but we're working on it." Angela said, showing him a bottle of black liquid before setting it back down.

"Seems like a great idea Doc, keep up the good work!"

The door bust open as Gabriel Reyes walked in, his shotguns hanging by his waist. Taking a second to survey his surroundings, he noticed the non fatal wound on Jack and how Angela treated him like he was on his death bed. "What's wrong, _boss?_ " Gabriel mocked, his words laced with venom. "Strike Commander too hard for ya?"

"How about you find the fucker who ran, the wanna be cowboy, then criticise me about leadership." Jack shot back, but before Gabriel could retaliate, Zielger stepped in.

"Boys, stop bickering, Jack needs rest." She said, then added, "And no foul language please. It's the violence of language."

Acting annoyed, Gabriel walked to the desk, and began picking up bottles while Jack and Angela began a conversation. A certain bottle grabbed his interest however. It was the black liquid. Reading what is could potentially do, the devious man grabbed the bottle and slipped in in his jacket. Turning around, Gabriel Reyes walked closer to the duo as they spoke about the to be interested in their current conversation, he waited for the time to strike. When the opportunity arose he silently and unbeknownst to the others, he drew one of his shotguns and trained the sights on Jack's face. "I'm gonna make this simple, Jack" Gabriel snarled, startling the two, "Take the bullet, no one else dies and you get known as the corrupt leader and I'm the hero who took him down" A grin spreads across Gabriel's tanned yet scarred face, "Or fight, and I blow this place sky high. Your choice. Now, I don't want to hear a word."Turning around, Gabriel shouted out the door "Bring em in!" Three men clad in black with heavy machine guns burst into the room, one holding a gun against Fareeha, dragging her along the ground, another holding the DJ Lucio by his long hair and the third swung his gun up and aimed directly at Angela. "Your choice." Gabriel said, a sick grin contorting across his mouth.

 _So, that's my first fan fiction. Please, if there is something I can do to improve it, tell! I aspire to get better. Now, should I release another chapter from Gabriel's point of view, or should I just go straight to what happens next? Thanks._

 _Edit:I fleshed out the chapter a bit more and corrected some of my more stupid mistakes._


End file.
